User blog:BeastMan14/Shepards Team vs Delta Team (Gears of War)
Shepard's Team, the heroes who took down the collectors! Vs Delta Team, the brave Cogs who fought the Locusts! It's hero vs hero today on Deadliest Fiction! In this corner we have Shepards Team, a group of assassins, mercs, criminals and soldiers who teamed up to take down the Collecters under the leadership of Commander Shepard in Mass Effect 2. Knowing full well it was a suicide mission, they went for it anyway and beat it against all odds. Shepards Team Weapons Close-Range: M-6 Carnifex Hand Cannon Mid-Range: M-15 Vindicator Assualt Rifle Shotgun: Scmitar Shotgun Long-Range: M-92 Mantis Sniper Rifle Explosive: Incenidary Grenades Special: Biotic and Tech abilities X-Factors: Training: 85 (Varies for certain members but can be averaged to this) Killer Instinct: 90 (Again varies) Experience: 67 (Some members haven't seen much combat) Loyalty: 89 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110604181708/deadliestfiction/images/0/03/ME2.jpg Shepards Team ready to be big goddamn heroes. And in the other corner, we have Delta Team, a group formed in desperation during the war against the Locust in Gears of War, they were one of many units that fought for the COG and their numbers eventually increased as the war became worse for humanity. Delta Team Weapons Close-Range: Boltok Pistol Mid-Range: MK2 Lancer Shotgun: Gnasher Long-Range: Longshot Sniper Rifle Explosives: Bola Grenades Special: Hammer of Dawn Orbital Strike X-Factors: Training: 68 Killer Instinct: 95 Experience: 80 Loyalty: 100 Edges Close-Range: The Boltok packs a bigger kick, but lacks range and ammo size. While the Carnifex is way better as a weapon range and ammo wise which will make more it useful. Edge: Shepards Team Mid-Range: The Vindicator has better range and more ammo variety, while the Lancers only major thing is its back up Melee weapon. Edge: Shepards Team Shotgun: The Gnasher may not be as deadly, but it has more ammo than the Scmitar and a slightly better range. Edge: Delta Team Long-Range: The Lomgshot was designed for support of offensives, while the Mantis is capable of being deadly alone and is more accurate. Edge: Shepards Team Explosive: While the Bola is deadly, the Incenidary grenade even if it doesn't kill you, it will give incredibly bad burns. Edge: Shepards Team Special: Biotics and Tech powers are highly effective, but the Hammer of Dawn is the COGs über-weapon against any enemy wiping out entire locust battalions and single handedly ending the war between the COG and the UIR. Edge: Delta Team Personal Edge: My personal edge goes to Shepards Team as they are better trained, better armed, and they have the best equipment, which will get them the win easily. Estimation: 7,590-2,410 Notes: Voting will end Monday, October 1st. The battle will be 6 on 6. Marcus and Shepard will not take part as they have already had a battle. The battleground will be on a Cerberus base on Sera that Delta Team launched a raid on and Shepards team was sent to investigate the sudden radio silence. Prologue will be fully finished by tomorrow. Prologue Garrus walked into the Comms Room, awaiting what the Illusive Man had wanted to talk about. Usually, he spoke to Shepard, but Shepard was out on a mission with Legion and Jacob. Suddenly, the hologram of the Illusive Man appeared and said,"Garrus. Good to know you got my message." He took a drag of his cigarette, and then said, "I assume you know of the Hammer of Dawn." Garrus replied,"Yes, one of the finest WMDs out there." The Illusive Man nodded, "Yes, that is why we were attempting to duplicate it. However, the COG received word and sent one of its best squads on a raid of the facility. We lost contact just after this happened." He gestured towards a screen that showed a man in COG armor with blonde hair and googles standing guard over a scientist as another with a beard asked,"Where is the data?" and then put a shotgun to their head. Suddenly, they heard a woman shout that they found something, distracting them long enough for the Cerberus agent to bite down and their head to explode. "Oh f*ck! What the hell was that Dom?" yelled the goggled man. Just then he saw the camera and shot it, destroying. Before the audio shorted out, they heard the bearded man apparently called Dom say, "Marcus told us something was on this facility." Garrus said, "And you want me to handle this, not Miranda or someone else?" The Illusive Man shook his head and crushed his cigarette onto the ashtray and said,"You and Tali know Shepard the best, and that will earn you more trust with the team. Now, hurry to the shuttle bay, I have already selected the people you work with best." Meanwhile on the Sera Cerberus base... Anya pulled her Lancer out of the remains of a Cerberus agent, then hit a button in her earpiece and said,"Baird, Carmine, you spot anything?" "Uh yeah, rocks, sand, corpses, you know, the usual." responded Baird in his usual smartass tone. "Actually wait, I see a shuttle of some sort, oh sh*t! It's Cerberus, figured they wouldn't let it slide! I warned you guys!" "Baird! Shut yo whiny-ass mouth and tell us what's in there!" yelled Cole over comms. Garrus, Thane, Miranda, Jack, Tali, and Grunt jumped out of the shuttle and dashed to cover behind rocks hoping to have the element of surprise. "Alright, here's the plan, Tali, Jack, Miranda, and I will move to the base. Thane and Grunt, I saw a snipers nest on the way here, go make sure we have nothing to worry about!" Garrus said to the team as they split up. Baird finished describing what he saw then mumbled under his breath,"Marcus would know what to do, but noooo, he had a briefing!" Suddenly, Carmine shouted, "I lined up a shot, do I take it?" Anya replied over comms,"Fire away." Carmine pulled the trigger on his Longshot. The Battle Shepard's Team x6 Delta Team x6 The bullet passed through Grunt's shoulder, knocking him back and sending Thane scrambling for cover. Garrus commend in,"I heard gunshots! What's happening?" Thane replies,"A sniper just opened fire on Grunt, but we are alright." Thane pulls out his Mantis and lays down cover fire while Grunt moves up the cliff behind Carmine and Baird. Suddenly, as they trade shots with Thane, Baird hears growling behind him. Before Baird can react, Grunt comes charging up the hill and shoots Carmine point-blank in the head with the Scmitar, killing him instantly and uses his Krogan rage to survive four shotgun blasts to the chest, one of which shorts out his shield and another breaks his arm, and toss Baird off the cliff. Baird barely survives the fall and limps back to the base to find Anya. Delta Team x5 Garrus and his team burst into the base, and split up with Garrus and Tali headed for the science lab to find the data on the Hammer of Dawn, and Jack and Miranda head to the main room to check for hostile. Meanwhile, Anya yells over the radio,"Tai! Cole! Head to the science room! Me and Dom will hold the position here in the main hall!" Moments later, Dom and Tai walk into the science lab just as Tali begins hacking a computer. "Look out b*tchea! Here comes number 83! Cole train!" cries Cole as he charges forward with his Boltok firing three shots, one hits Tali in the back and another in her shoulder, while another misses, but her shields are shorted out and she runs to cover behind a wall with Cole chasing her and Tai laying down fire support with the lancer. Just as Cole rounds the corner, he runs right into Garrus who shoots him in the stomach, causing him to fall to his knees. Right before Garrus finishes him off, he is hit several times in the chest by Tai's shots from his lancer, knocking him down and taking out his shields. Suddenly, a tech drone floats up to Tai and shocks him on the knee, briefly distracting him from Tali who shoots him repeatedly with the Vindicator. Cole tries to run and warn Anya, but Garrus recovers and nails him in the back of the head with the Mantis. Delta Team x3 Meanwhile, Anya and Dom are locked in a firefight with Jack, Miranda, Thane, and Grunt, the latter two who have just reached the base. Grunt stands up to take a shot with his Vindicator, but Dom throws a Bola which lands nears Jack and Thane. Much rather than have his allies die, Grunt grabs the Bola, cries,"I am Krogan!" and charges at Anya and Dom, who focus their fire and gun him down, but the explosion from the Bola knocks Dom out of cover. Miranda lifts Dom into the air with Biotics, then Jack throws him across the room with hers. She then charges out of cover, Carnifex blazing. Miranda cries,"Jack! Get back to cover!" To which Jack cries,"Screw you!" And finishes off Dom. "Dom! No!" Anya cries then shoots Jack through the head with her Boltok, killing Jack instantly. Shepards Team x4 Delta x2 Suddenly, Baird comes bursting through a side door and opens fire on the outflanked duo, who pull back into the hallway just as Garrus Comms in and tells everyone to fall back to the shuttle. In a meter of minutes, the team has regrouped near the wating shuttle, and Garrus says,"Tali has the data and...wait where's Grunt and Jack?" Thane just shakes his head, and Garrus says "Damn. You take the down the Collecters and die at the hands of a COG punk." As they talk, they don't notice the red homing dot of the Hammer of Dawn focusing on them until Miranda cries,"Look out!" second before the beam comes down, blowing her to bits. The rest of the team runs like hell to the shuttle. Shepards Team x3 Garrus gets there first, and cries,"Go! Go! Go!" as Tali, then Thane jump into the shuttle as it starts to take off. Suddenly, the hammer of dawn hits the shuttle in the back causing an explosion that sends Thane tumbling out of the ship. The shuttle crashes hard onto the ground, sending Garrus and Tali tumbling out. Thane gets buried under rubble, Tali is knocked out, and Garrus is the only one still awake, but now he lies on his back, injured. Shepards Team x1 Suddenly, Anya and Baird catch up with the crash and see Garrus badly hurt. "Good shot, Baird!" Says Anya. "Now lets make these bastards for what happened." Baird grabs Garrus and says,"I'm gonna make you pay for Cole." Just then. Garrus holds up the pin to an Incenidary grenade right before it exploded. A flaming Baird cried out in pain right before Garrus loaded the last clip of his vindicator into him. Delta Team x1 Anya, enraged at the death of her friends, lunged forward with the Lamcer, just barely, missing Garrus, who tackled her and threw her gun aside. He then stomped on her hand as she reached for her Boltok She kicked him away then jumped up, grabbed her Lamcer, than charged at Garrus, who used his Overload ability to stun her and then fired a concussive shot directly into her chest. She stumbles, then says,"Marcus, I'm sorry." Then falls over dead. Delta Team x0 Garrus checked on Tali and Thane, who were battered, but alive, then radioed the Normandy for pickup. Winner: Shepards Team Experts Opinion: Shepard's Team won this due to their better weapons and armor, while the CoG had widely unreliable weaponry. Epilogue Shepard stormed into the Comms room, ready to let his anger out. "You sent them in and risked all their lives for a prototype?" He yelled at The Illusive Man. The Illusive Man calmly sighed and said,"It was a necessary risk, because now we have a weapon that can destroy a reaper in one hit." Shepard, angered, said,"Three members of my team are dead, one of which was your best operative! For this weapon." He stormed out of Comms saying,"This is not the end of this conversation." The Illusive Man looked out his window and thought to himself,"To save the galaxy you must make sacrifices." Category:Blog posts